Gobber the Belch (Franchise)
|Eye Color = Blue |Hair Color = Dirty Blonde |Dragons = Grump (Hotburple) Gobber's Nemesis (Boneknapper) (briefly) Furnace (Thunderpede) Bonesnarl (Thunderclaw) |Weapons = Any |Status = Alive |Location = Berk |Other = Bork the Bold (Great-great-great-grandfather) |Voiced by = Craig Ferguson (film) Chris Edgerly (TV series, Video games) |Race = Human |Allies = Stoick the Vast Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Valka Toothless Astrid Hofferson Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout Jorgenson Tuffnut Thorston Ruffnut Thorston Eret, Son of Eret Stormfly Meatlug Hookfang Barf and Belch Cloudjumper Skullcrusher |Faction = Hooligan |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = Burning Midnight (continuity) "Darkest Night" (release) |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Gobber the Belch is a veteran warrior of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and a long-time friend and adviser of Stoick the Vast. He is 50 years old in the first film, and 55 in the sequel. Relationships Stoick the Vast Gobber is Stoick's best friend and second-in-command. Apparently, they've met when Gobber talked with Valka, to which Stoick replied rather aggressively. However, according to the HTTYD2 art book, the two are childhood friends. Either way, the two became great friends with a strong, brother-like relationship. Gobber seems to be very supportive of Stoick, as he convinced Stoick to let Hiccup enter Dragon Training, because he can't protect him forever. However, he also isn't afraid to call out Stoick on his mistakes. Gobber was heartbroken when Stoick died, and he delivered an eulogy as a final farewell to his best friend. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Gobber serves as Hiccup's Stand-In-Father, godfather, uncle, mentor and teacher. Apparently, Gobber is like a family to Hiccup, which explains why they have a close friendship. Before meeting Toothless, Hiccup was Gobber's blacksmith Apprentice, and Gobber taught him everything he knew. Gobber also made Hiccup's prosthetic leg and Toothless' new tailfin. Throughout the movie, while he is constantly annoyed by Hiccup's antics, he's more supportive of Hiccup than Stoick. Gobber's support is what gets Hiccup into Dragon Training. At the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber announces Hiccup as the new Chief of Berk. Grump Grump is Gobber's dragon, who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Seeing how Grump is an extremely lazy dragon, Gobber often complains about him, even threatening to put him up for adoption. However, in the end, he does love Grump. Gobber first met Grump while undercover at Viggo Grimborn's dragon auction with Snotlout. While the Hunters mistreated the Hotburple, Gobber was immediately awe inspired by him. He quickly earned the dragon's trust by feeding him and treating him with kindness. Gobber managed to get Grump to come to his and the Riders rescue. The Hotburple took out the guards and break the Vikings out. Afterwards, Gobber decided to keep Grump. Toothless Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be assumed they are on good terms. Gobber was the first Viking to recognize Toothless as a Night Fury, and also made his new tail-fin, after the old one got burned during the Battle with the Red Death in Dragon War. Valka It can be assumed that Valka and Gobber are good friends. Gobber also claims that, if the entire Haddock clan will go back to the Isle of Berk, he will cook, because he claimed Valka is a bad cook, (a lot like Astrid). Astrid Hofferson Gobber and Astrid seem to be on good terms. Before Hiccup learned how to train dragons, Astrid was Gobber's Star Student in Dragon Training. He was also the one who stopped her from doing anything stupid after the Flightmare had defeated her Uncle in "Fright of Passage". Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs and Gobber are on good terms. They had a brief business relationship, with Fishlegs' Dragon barfing up an unique kind of lava, that can be forged into very strong and light metal called Gronckle Iron. However, Fishlegs ends the business when he returns to the Dragon Riders and the Academy. Gobber doesn't seem mad by this, and gives Fishlegs the first sword he made, which he originally wanted to keep for himself, in"The Iron Gronckle". Three years later, Fishlegs then showed Gobber how to make Gronckle iron in "Bad Mood Rising". Snotlout Jorgenson Gobber seems to have a certain annoyance and disdain of Snotlout, as was seen in "In Dragons We Trust". This is shared by many in the village. But he does not wish Snotlout any harm. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Just like with Snotlout, Gobber doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of the twins. Hookfang Gobber was the one who led Hookfang back into his cage, after Toothless had chased him away in How to Train Your Dragon. Gobber figured out Hookfang had a toothache, and took the tooth out. This started his business as a Dragon Doctor and Dentist, in "Viking for Hire". He briefly rode him in "Defiant One" when they searched for Snotlout and Hiccup. Smulder Frostbeard thumb|120x120px|Gobber with Smulder|left In his youth, Gobber became good friends with Chilblain's Chief Hagan Frostbeard's daughter, Smulder. Despite her romantic feelings, Gobber's were only platonic, as seen in "Snowmaggedon". Gobber's Blacksmith Gear Helmet Gobber's helmet was a typical viking helmet. Somewhere between Race to the Edge season 4 and How to Train Your Dragon 2, he got a metal mask attached that he could flip over his eyes. He was seen with it over his eyes in How to Train Your Dragon 2 while putting a fake tooth in one of a Hideous Zippleback's heads. Prosthetics Gobber's prostheses include: *Spiked Hammer *Stone Hammer *Blacksmithing Hammer *Blacksmith's Tongs *Double-headed Axe *Long Hook *Short Hook *Drinking Tankard/Mug *Spit for roasting food *Oar *Butter-Knife *Broom *Eggbeater *Flag *Lute *Jingle Bells *File *Wooden hand *Club *Hacksaw *Crossbow Abilities and Skills Gobber has quite a few talents and abilities that make him and his advice useful to the people of Berk. *'Intelligence:' Gobber's practical knowledge is quite good, as he figured out the gender of a yak without even looking closely at it at it, and knew why the farm animals were behaving strangely. *'Teaching:' Gobber used to teach the Teens of Berk how to fight Dragons, and also taught Hiccup everything he knew about forging. He did teach them to fight to defend themselves in "Gem of a Different Color". As he even told them the best weapon will be a shield in combat. *'Healer:' Gobber also had experience as a healer such as when he removed Scauldron poison from Mildew's butt in "Dragon Flower". He also able to treat things such taking a trap off Magnus's foot. He was also able to create a potion that gave Agnar his hair back, though the potion was supposed help his stomach in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2". *'Strength:' Gobber is shown to be very strong. After all, he used to forge weapons and fight Dragons. He had shown that he can throw a kitchen knife to a tree to split in half. *'Forging:' Gobber used to be the blacksmith of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, providing the Town with weapons in order to fight the Dragons. *'Reading Gothi's Writing:' He, Hiccup and Fishlegs are the only Vikings that can understand what Gothi means. *'Replaceable hand:' Gobber has been seen to remove and replace his prosthetic hand with several other tools, such as hooks, axes, maces, or others. *'Senses:' He has strong sense of smell. For example, he knew exactly where and how long the Teens had been in one spot. *'Dragon Dentist and Doctor:' It was revealed in "Viking for Hire" that, ever since Hiccup made peace with the Dragons, Gobber had run out of a job. However, he is now the current Dragon doctor and dentist of the Tribe. As Dragon doctor he can surprise others just like Fishlegs what he learned by using a feather on a dragon underbelly like a Gronckle to puke out of their digestive system to be cleaned from over eating. *'Dragon Riding and Training:' The first time Gobber rode a Dragon, was when he and the Teens met his old arch-nemesis, the Boneknapper. The same Dragon ended up giving them a ride back home. He has also been seen riding Hookfang in "Defient One" and Flystorm in We Are Family, Part 2". In the second film, he has a Hotburple named Grump. He also rode a baby Scuttleclaw with a lot of struggling since they don't listen to anyone. *'Speed:' Though he only has one leg and the other leg was replaced with a peg, he can move much faster than he appears even though he is a heavy Viking. He does this to surprise others of his own speed. In HTTYD 2, he has shown from his age increase that he became much slower. *'Fighting Skills:' Gobber is a veteran combatant, which is shown when he overpowered multiple Outcasts, Berserkers and Dragon Hunters. He was also able to fight off young Whispering Deaths with his prosthetic hammer and a shield. Gobber was more than capable in fighting Ryker one-on-one, though he stated Ryker had better moves in "Last Auction Heroes". Memorable Quotes The page for quotes by Gobber in the Films and Shorts is here. The page for quotes by Gobber in Riders and Defenders of Berk is here. The page for quotes by Gobber in Race to the Edge is here. Trivia *He seems to be overly interested in Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. Especially when he sees them kissing. *Gobber believes trolls exist, and that they steal socks-but only the left ones, as he revealed in the first film. *Gobber sings a special song when he's happy, as seen in "Viking for Hire". :"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking through and through! I've got my sword, and I've got my bludgeon, and 16 Berserkers locked in my dungeon, I'm a Viking through and through!" *Gobber is said to resemble a yak in "Animal House". *He names the weapons he makes, referring to them as female, as seen in the episode "In Dragons We Trust". This is a habit that Tuffnut has picked up on in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes". *Gobber's teeth were possibly messed up by a Frozen Viking in The Legend of the Boneknapper. *He has a fur vest in the movie, but a leather one in the show due to budget constraints. *"Heather Report, Part 1" is the only episode Gobber didn't appear in Dragons: Riders of Berk. He had a very small cameo in "Heather Report, Part 2" at the end. He was behind Heather as she was saying to Hiccup and Astrid that maybe they'll see each other again. *Gobber is shown to have good detective skills including a well developed sense of smell in "We Are Family, Part 1". *In "Tunnel Vision", it is revealed that Gobber absolutely hates taking a bath. He firmly believes Vikings are supposed to stink. *According to the official website, Gobber is five years older than Stoick. *In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber's new, mace-like, hammer-shaped artificial arm and Grump's tail bludgeon strongly resemble each other. *Gobber wears the same outfit he wore in the first film in the sequel. It is noticeably more torn and charred. *Dean DeBlois revealed that the reason Gobber never got married is because he is homosexual. This makes him the first gay character of the franchise, and one of very few within the DreamWorks corpus. **However, likely as a result of many writers working on the same character, that detail got lost over the course of the TV show. **Gobber also once tried to name a baby girl "Magnus," in "Viking for Hire", so it's possible that Gobber just doesn't have a good grasp on the concept of gender. **In addition, Gobber may in fact be attracted to both male and female as his first love was stated to have been a female viking named Greta during the series while no other non-female relationships were ever mentioned or alluded to. *Even though Gobber isn't Stoick's official Second-In-Command, he acts like he is and the village treats him as such. *In early scripts it was Gobber who died from Toothless being mind-controlled in How to Train Your Dragon 2, instead of Stoick.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3Q4KYKK6u0 How To Train Your Dragon 2 - You Think You Know Movies?] Guillermo del Toro convinced Dean to change the ending. *Gobber is the only Dragon Rider who didn't name his dragon, as Grump already had a name, in "Last Auction Heroes". *He has witnessed a Nadder's spine go through a man's eyeball 'like a grape'. Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Bearded Vikings Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:School of Dragons Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:Humans Category:How to Train Your Dragon 3 Characters Category:Bork the Bold Category:Grump